


Hate becoming passion

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its my first smut, M/M, Smut, grammerly knows my sins, idk what else to say, its smut, oh gosh, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They always ended up like this, hating each other, insulting one another they would almost throw hand. And then they would crash again into each other, passion and hate exploding until they simmered out. It just depended on who snapped first, and with both of them having the restraint of a chihuahua, it was a coin flip who would take charge. . .
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Hate becoming passion

They always ended up like this, hating each other, insulting one another they would almost throw hands. And then they would crash again into each other, passion and hate exploding until they simmered out. It just depended on who snapped first, and with both of them having the restraint of a chihuahua, it was a coin flip who would take charge. 

This time being Kai, as Jay found himself getting yanked by the fire starter into an abandoned room, pinned to the wall as Kai kissed him, it was all teeth, as Kai seemed determined to eat his tongue. When he finally pulled away to let Jay breathe, but he didn’t cease. Attacking his neck, not caring how hard he bit, drawing blood and whimpers from the lightning master.

“Ahh! Kai, are you trying to eat me!” He breathed, knowing to keep his vocalizations quiet so they wouldn’t get caught.

Kai took a break from his neck, nipping at his ear, “You’ve been such a pain in the ass, though I should return the favor.” He whispered low into Jay’s ear, making him shiver. Kai returned to bite and suck marks into his skin, ripping off his shirt to reveal more of his chest and he continued to basically eat Jay. 

Not that he minded, moaning and whining softly as Kai continued to travel lower on his chest. Getting impatient he pulled the firestarter’s hair, dragging his head back up to kiss him again, and grinding his hips and growing arousal into his. Making the message clear for the both of them of what he wanted. 

“You're so impatient,” Kai mumbled as he grabbed at Jay’s clothed cock, enjoying how he twitched and bit his lip while he continued to tease him. Rubbing him slow as he slipped a few fingers into his mouth, letting him lick and moan around them, as he took his time. Teasing him to no end was almost as fun as getting to it. Almost.

Finally giving in, he finished undressing Jay, revealing his freckled skin to the dim light. His rod hard from the previous teasing, Kai wrapped his hand around it. Slowly jerking him off as he removed his soaked fingers from Jay's mouth, letting him bite his lips as he tried to stay under control. Dragging his wet fingers lower and lower till he found his mark, carefully inserting his middle finger into the lighting ninja's ass. He felt him jump as he began to finger and stretch him while keeping up the tempo on his dick. 

Getting lost in the feeling, Jay only had half a mind from moaning and telling Kai to hurry up. Enjoying the sensations as Kai thumbed the head of his dick while hitting that spot in his ass, making him moan without care. Fuck, he was going to cum at this rate and Kai was still fully dressed. Trying to rectify this, he pulled at Kai’s shirt, “Off, this- uh. Is so unfair, ah!” He wobbled as he felt his peak nearing, his core coiling as Kai doubled his efforts, ignoring his request. 

Hitting all his right spots perfectly, Jay’s vision flashed white as he climaxes, “Uh Kai!” He brokenly moaned, shaking as he came into Kai’s hand. The fingers in his ass and around his dick slowing down, and gently milking him through the bliss, making his orgasm last as long as it could. 

Holding his tired lover as he started to come down from his high, “You ok?” He chuckled as Jay was completely out of it, not even trying to hold up his weight as he leaned into Kai.

“You ass,” he mumbled into his redshirt, hugging him tiredly.

Chuckling, “That’s what I was going for, jerk face.” He said as he rubbed his lover's back until he snapped out of his daze.

**Author's Note:**

> . . . I just wrote smut for legos. . .
> 
> 2021 am I right? XD


End file.
